A Hidden Oasis
by miekhead
Summary: Leena discovers there's more to know about Claudia's body than meets the eye. Pure smut. Set during S4.5.


**Pairings:** Claudia/Leena

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **A/N:** **I promised piercing smut, here is the piercing smut. Spoilers for S4, set in S4.5. Let me know what you think!**

Leena knows they should slow down. She knows they should just take it easy and explore each other's bodies slowly for the first time. But Claudia has had enough of the near death experiences, the ghosts, the deaths, the resurrections. She's fucking had enough of it.

So when Leena finds herself being pushed up onto a desk, her lips suddenly attacked by Claudia's insistent mouth, she's not exactly surprised. It's a way for both of them to feel more alive than they have in a long time, and Claudia is kissing down Leena's neck, pausing briefly to suck on the skin before making her way further down.

She'd seen the tension before. Saw Claudia's sly lingering looks and noticed their gentle flirting over dinners and breakfasts and even over the remote control when they watch TV. She'd become immune to Claudia's feet suddenly appearing in her lap and waiting to be rubbed. And she'd rub them, smiling at the way the younger woman would tip back her head and groan.

Now she's doing exactly that, and she clutches Claudia closer, grabbing the flannel shirt, unbuttoning it and lifting it with haste over the redhead's shoulders. "God, I need you," she pants and startles slightly as she realizes her own voice has dropped an octave.

Claudia's lips are against Leena's again and she smiles, growling when she fumbles for Leena's belt loop to her jeans and the prong won't come undone. Fed up with waiting, she slides her hand down the front of Leena's dark jeans, breathing heavily when her palm comes in contact with thin cotton briefs. She takes a moment to compose herself, and slides further down.

When her fingers meet short curls and become damp, she curses out loud and tugs Leena closer with her other hand, pressing their bodies close together.

Leena is rocking her hips up and is so close to shifting everything off of Claudia's work desk that she has to clench her sweaty hand against the wood, scratching at it as if that will help. It won't, because soon Claudia's fingers are inside her and she finds herself thrusting up to the agent's movements.

This is risky. Somebody could come in any second but Leena has a feeling that they won't.

It's been four days since Artie's trial. Two days since an artifact once belonging to Calvin Coolidge tried to claim both Pete and Myka's lives with an acute onset of severe asthma. Artie had taken the pen into his own hands to alleviate his critical former colleagues' symptoms. Pete and Myka were in ICU and had just come to when they heard Artie had used the pen himself which inevitably made the pen's effect on Pete and Myka obsolete.

Helena had deactivated the artifact but for Artie it was too late. His lungs had become weak and vulnerable to sickness and yesterday he'd been diagnosed with pneumonia and hospitalized.

But now isn't the time to be thinking about the others visiting Artie in hospital. Leena needs Claudia and she needs her now. What makes her smile is the fact that she has her. The fingers inside her are moving faster now, and finally she lies back against the desk, letting out a long moan when Claudia mounts it and fucks her like she wants it. Like Claudia knows she wants it. Because that's how they are… they're in tune with one another, even if they don't ever want to be. The innkeeper nibbles on Claudia's lips and grabs hold of Claudia's bra-strap, clenching it between her fingers and releasing the clasp as Claudia's mouth moves down to her chest, hurried fingers tugging down the camisole that's hiding under Leena's flowing blouse. She reaches Leena's bra and tugs that down too, clamping her lips suddenly around a dark nipple. Leena feels the woman's mouth tugging, sucking, biting gently and knows she can't help the sounds she makes anymore. She's too far gone. And Claudia's acting like she's done this before, because those fingers. Those two fingers inside her are forceful but slow and graze against her walls so deliciously, the innkeeper knows she couldn't experience it by herself if she tried. Claudia has so done this before. And that should make Leena jealous… but it doesn't. It causes her muscles to clench involuntarily and brings her that bit closer to her release.

Finally. She manages to move her slack hands to Claudia's front and presses her palms against her modest breasts. She pushes her own breast further into Claudia's mouth as her hand swipes away the redhead's plain black bra, dropping it onto the floor. The overwhelming sensations are beginning to make Leena's head fog but she just about manages to frown in confusion and tears her idle hand away from the back of Claudia's head. "What the hell…"

Claudia pauses at the mutter and pulls away, but her fingers continue to move and plunge deeper, her palm feeling as if it's about to start cramping. "What?" she looks down and it takes her a moment to realize. "Oh."

Leena feels a metallic cold spot as her warm palm cups Claudia's breast and she pulls her hand away. "Oh my god…"

Claudia merely smiles and pulls out gently to play with the wetness coating her fingers as she strokes up and down the innkeeper's soft folds before quickly slipping her fingers inside again. "You never seen this before?" She asks as she takes down the tempo and thrusts slowly.

Leena's eyes close in pleasure as Claudia's fingers curl upwards, her hips bucking automatically. Why is she so good? Why does she know what she's doi— "You have a nipple piercing," Leena states the obvious, arousal and the verge of orgasm causing her to lose any sense of class she'd once acquired.

"Yes," Claudia says with a smirk. "And you have hazel eyes. Are we really about to have this conversation?" She asks, giving her fingers a small wiggle for emphasis. Leena tenses suddenly and shakes her head from side to side, taking Claudia's hair in her scrunched fist. She guides her back to her lips where Claudia can finally concentrate and bring the innkeeper to release.

The kissing is frantic and messy, lips being bitten and tongues fighting for control. "Oh god, Claud…" Leena pants against her lips and she convulses, her hips rocketing up to meet her friend's hand palm that's so conveniently pressed against her clit until it's too late and she can't take anything back. She comes undone in Claudia's arms, jeans now scrunched up by her knees as Claudia's fingers sink into her one last time. She sobs out, her teeth digging into the redhead's bare shoulder.

Claudia does what Leena's been hoping for all along. After pressing gentle kisses to her lips and taking a moment to stroke the woman's thickly curled black hair, Claudia tilts herself up, their bodies still attached, and swipes the table's contents onto the floor. Leena's smirk turns into a fully-fledged grin and she shimmies up the desk, now half naked as her jeans are pulled down further and gathered at her ankles. She welcomes Claudia in her arms and pulls her up, kissing her lips, biting, tasting, sucking. Claudia can't take anymore and she pulls back with a gasp, shuffling up the desk and she hovers over Leena's head, daring her to make the first move.

Leena gazes at the nipple above her, a simple enough piercing - a bar at first glance. Soon Leena realizes the nipple bar is shaped like a skeleton key, bow handle and bit on either end. She gives a cautious lick and looks up expectantly at Claudia's face. The agent's eyes are shut and her mouth open, her face contorted in pleasure until a coy smile flits across her face. "It won't hurt you…" Claudia chuckles wryly. "Or me, for that matter."

Leena looks up again, uncertain, and finally closes her eyes, cupping Claudia's small breast in her palm as she swirls her tongue around the nipple. It's intoxicating. The different tastes… the skin, the cold metal against her tongue. And before she realizes, she's sucking curiously, her other hand reaching up to fondle Claudia's unpierced nipple.

Claudia distracts herself by threading her hands through Leena's bountiful hair, until she's suddenly pulling away from Leena's mouth and standing up. The innkeeper bites her lip, fearing the worst. That is, until she sees Claudia push her skinny jeans down and she's merely trying to get more comfortable. And then Claudia is on top of her again, on the table, nudging a bare thigh between hers. "Please," the agent begs, stroking back Leena's hair again and smiling in relief when she feels Leena's tongue against her breast again. They've slowed down and Claudia doesn't really mind – she knows Leena needs time to explore and enjoy this. "More," she whispers.

"I… I don't want to hurt you—"

Claudia simply pushes her chest forward. "You won't. Trust me."

It takes minutes, but soon enough Leena has grown in confidence and she's sucking and tugging on the barbell with her teeth and her lips until they both need more. Her hand has drifted down Claudia's belly, towards her briefs, stroking gently through the fabric.

Claudia's knees are beginning to hurt already but it's worth it. She feels powerful with Leena underneath her, worshiping her with a gentleness she expects only from the good innkeeper. Leena tugs on the piercing again before opening her mouth wide and sucking hard.

Claudia whole body falls forward, her arms shaking as she tries to hold herself up. But Leena's hand slips under the waistband of her panties and Claudia has no choice but to cross her arms and let her head rest on the table, her arms as a pillow. What she isn't expecting is the enormous giggle that erupts from Leena as she pulls her hand away from between Claudia's legs and hastily shrugs the briefs down. She wriggles out from under her and pushes Claudia down against the desk and the redhead is too floppy and too turned on to protest so she complies and keeps quiet.

Finally she catches on, and rolls onto her back, proudly widening her legs. Her eyes are glued to Leena's face – the innkeeper's mouth is wide open in shock. "You have got to be kidding me," she breathes, but her voice catches to show how arousing she finds the whole thing.

Claudia looks down as Leena peers curiously, as if she's just spotted an artifact she's never seen before. "Kind of disconcerting, Leena…"

Leena's head rushes up from between the woman's legs and she has the decency to blush. "Sorry, I… I've never seen…" she shakes her head. "What in the hell made you do this?"

Claudia frowns defensively. "I like them."

Leena still looks like a school kid who's been brought to her first museum field trip. "Wh… when?"

"This," Claudia points to her nipple, "Three years ago." She looks down and presses eager fingers against her clit. "This one, a year ago." She grins, circling her fingers gently. She's really wet and she's kind of over this whole show-and-tell thing.

Leena blows out an awkward breath and scratches behind her head. "Are you freaked out?" Claudia asks fearfully, then tries not to smile when Leena's eyes focus on Claudia's hand as she massages herself and her mouth drops open again automatically. A tiny shake of the head is all she gets as an answer.

"Kiss me." Claudia says suddenly, and Leena complies distractedly, pushing her body closer as she lets herself get into the kissing. Claudia lies back, smiling when Leena manages to climb up and cover Claudia's body with her own. Their kisses are slow, and Leena vaguely wonders how much time they'll have left. Her knees ache, though truthfully her whole body feels like it needs a vacation. It's been three weeks since her resurrection and she's still feeling it. But Claudia's hand covers hers and forgets all about it. She remembers to live, her hand sliding between them until finally her fingers graze the silver studded ring decorating Claudia's clitoris. The gasp of pleasure makes Leena jump as Claudia tears her mouth away from hers and throws her head back.

Wow… Leena hesitates, then gently strokes up and down her length. Her fingers are wet and slick, Claudia's legs are now wide open and waiting and after one more kiss, Leena finally pushes inside, the heel of her palm pressed tightly against her new lover. It's like she can feel what the ring's doing to Claudia. The more she feels against her palm, the more Claudia reacts and soon the two are bucking up against each other frantically. Claudia's hands reach up and run up Leena's blouse, nails digging into her back as she feels herself climb higher. "Leena," Claudia pants as she feels those surprisingly long fingers thrust harder. "Please…" she begs, though she's not exactly sure what she's begging for. "Please." A long moan. "Fuck me, please."

Leena's eyes open wide but she complies, her fingers becoming more and more restricted as she pumps quicker, the rest of her hand now flat and tight against Claudia's sex, rubbing at the piercing. And suddenly she's finding herself addicted. She mouths at Claudia's nipple, licking in a tight circle, then sucks steadily and realizes she can't go back. She doesn't want to go back. As Claudia's body tenses and shakes, and her fingers are squeezed, Leena notes that actually she's impressed. She knows Claudia's always been independent. She can't imagine Claudia suddenly ducking out of an artifact retrieval mission to get a genital piercing… the whole thing seems so farfetched. But as Claudia clutches her close and kisses her as if it's the last kiss she'll ever have, Leena understands. She's impressed, she understands… and she knows that this has turned her on more than anything else has in her life.

Claudia's shaking is easing, and Leena peppers kisses to her lips and her brow as if it'll calm her down. It takes a while, but finally Claudia's eyes open and she grins this magical grin that makes Leena's belly feel like it's on fire.

"We need to go…" Claudia husks.

"Where?" Leena asks, frowning.

"Artie…" the name causes Leena to tense and Claudia is quick to cup her cheek. "I mean me. I need to go see him. Visiting time ends in two hours." She says softly, kissing Leena's pouting lips. "If umm…" she bumbles, shuffling out from under the woman as she begins to get dressed. "If you want, we can you know… continue this later tonight?" She grabs her bra from the floor and puts it on, clipping the back with ease.

"Sure," Leena nods and smiles but it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

Claudia's seen that look before and watches Leena get changed quietly. When she's fully clothed, she walks over and grabs Leena's shoulders, looking deep into those troubled hazel eyes. "Tell me you don't want it."

Leena stares with as much force as Claudia and falters as she blinks. "No." she admits.

"Well then," Claudia nods, leaning forward to give Leena a drugging kiss that makes the innkeeper's knees shake. "Later."

"Later," Leena tries to say back, but her word comes out as a squeak.

Claudia chuckles and puts on her leather jacket. She waves and makes for the door, only to be stopped by Leena calling her name.

When she turns, she sees Leena looking like a lost little girl, kind of like how Leena looked in ghost form. But Claudia doesn't want to go back to that place.

"Claudia," the innkeeper begins softly. "If he seems okay, if he can take it… tell him I said hi?" She says. "And that I was thinking of him."

Claudia wants to give Leena another kiss and wrap her in a long hug as she watches the older woman fumble with her hands. She suddenly seems so very small and unsure of herself. But if she kisses her again, this will become more serious than it is already. So she hugs her, quickly, and walks to the door. "I will," she promises. "If he can take it."

She doesn't know whether the old man can. Whether he's still too guilt stricken to even hear the innkeeper's name again. But Claudia can damn well try.

And with that, she exits the umbilicus, shrugging her jacket closer and feels as if she misses Leena's arms around her already.


End file.
